


The Man Next Door

by Verai



Series: Neighborly Affection [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Missionary Position, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You are Arthur's next door neighbor in a small apartment building. He's a pretty good neighbor: he’ll pick up your mail while you're gone on business and occasionally brings you some extra food he's roasted. In return, you watch his kid when he has to work late. On one of those late nights, he asks you a question that takes you by surprise. (Fic contains both High Honor and Low Honor versions.)





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is split into three chapters: The beginning, then two versions of the conclusion. Side A is high honor Arthur. Side B is low honor Arthur. So the tags might be a bit confusing. Also I wrote this as a post-college aged reader, so it should work for a range of ages. I'm imagining it as a reader around the same age as Arthur, but you should be able to imagine it however you like.

It was about 3PM when you got a call from your neighbor.

 

“Hey Arthur, what’s up? Need me to watch Isaac again?”

 

You heard his deep sigh. “Yeah, I’m sorry I’m always askin’ you.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, you always give me a fair rate, and I like Isaac.”

 

“Thanks, darlin’.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

You ended the call and smiled to yourself. You loved it when his drawl came out and he called you ‘darlin’. It was a little off-putting at first when you had met him a year ago as he was moving into the apartment next door. You had thought he had those cowboy vibes, which you found out later was pretty close to reality; he grew up in the midwest on a farm, until he moved here with his fiancée, Mary, who left him for a hedge fund manager about a year ago. The kid happened by accident with a previous girlfriend, Eliza. They were still friends, but they knew they had different ideas for their lives, so they split their time with Isaac, and Arthur had the kid for one week every month. But while Isaac was around, you noted that Arthur was happier, kinder, and softer than he was during the rest of the month. You could tell that he loved being a dad, and when Isaac was back with his mother, Arthur seemed a bit lonely.

 

You had learned much more about him over the past year. He was a mechanic, working at a nearby shop, but he often worked late. You didn’t know why his boss wouldn’t have someone else pick up the slack, but Arthur would always mumble something about doing the job right and not making anyone else stay late. You admired that work ethic and that dedication to his company, but you wondered if people were taking advantage of him.

 

As you two had gotten to know each other, you discovered he shared your penchant for watching horror movies late at night, stuffing your faces full of tater tots when the option was available, and drawing random things that piqued your interest. Short greetings on your shared balcony became deep conversations late into the night, and as the two of you became closer, you realized a couple weeks ago that you had fallen for your cowboy neighbor.

 

Of course, you didn’t think anything would come of your crush. Dating a neighbor was bad, because if things went south, you still lived next to him; you would still see him almost everyday. And he hadn’t shown any specific affection towards you. 

 

But the occasional brush of his hand against your arm, or when he lightly touched the small of your back as he let you go up the stairs first, always made your heart beat a little faster.

 

You saved your files and packed up your laptop; you were lucky enough to work from home on Thursdays and Fridays, given that you could do your job from anywhere, once you had your directions. Your boss would call you occasionally, but for the most part, you were free to just reply to emails and respond to helpdesk tickets at your leisure, as long as you logged in your 8 hours of work.

 

Carrying your laptop bag, you left your apartment and went to Arthur’s, opening it up with the spare key he had given you. It was a relatively clean but sparse space; Isaac’s toys in one corner with his little play table and chair being the only brightly colorful things anywhere. Arthur’s furniture was worn and had chips in the wood here and there, but the overall aesthetic reflected a natural, rustic style that you appreciated. No paisley here, just simple blacks, browns, and dark reds in all of his furnishings.

 

You set yourself down on the couch and pulled out your laptop, just as the door opened. A child’s voice called out your name, and you smiled. Isaac came bursting in and leapt on the couch, giving you a big hug.

 

“Hi there, big guy! You’re getting quite tall,” you said to him, poking his nose playfully.

 

“Daddy says I’m gonna be as tall as a giraffe one day!” he said excitedly. 

 

“I’m not sure about a giraffe, but you’ll be close,” you replied with a grin as you patted him on the head. He ran off to put his little backpack down near his table and started playing with his toys.

 

“I can’t tell ya how much I appreciate this,” Arthur said as he stepped into your view. His eyes glanced down at what you were wearing for a split second before coming to rest on your face. You had on your lounge shorts and a spaghetti strap top, the kind of top that had a built-in bra, but it was thin enough that your nipples were a little visible. It was summer and you hated running the AC in your apartment if you could help it; money was tight, and you were still paying off your college loan, even after all this time. In your haste to help out Arthur, you had forgotten to change. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen you milling around on the balcony in shorts and tank top before, watering your plants. But actually being in his apartment with this little clothing on seemed… inappropriate.

 

Arthur stayed silent for a moment before finally saying, “I’ll be back around 8.” 

 

“So see you at 9, then,” you said in a jesting tone, hoping he’d get over your state of dress.

 

He smiled at you wryly. “Yeah, probably.” Then he turned to Isaac. “You gonna behave, son?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Good. See you later,” he said to both of you as he went back to work.

 

You left your laptop on the couch and decided to play with Isaac. It was much more fun than working the last two hours of your day. Besides, you could work after you put Isaac to bed for the night.

 

***

 

When 9PM rolled around, you stretched your legs and put your laptop away. After dinner and getting Isaac to sleep around 7PM, you had gotten all your work done, and with it being Friday night, you could relax. You didn’t have any plans for tonight anyway; all your friends were busy with their own work or their significant others. Sighing, you lay back on the couch and pulled out your phone to read.

 

The door finally opened at 9:30PM.


	2. Side A: High Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is an honorable man, who wants you, but doesn't know how to bring it up, or if he even should. You, with your woman's intuition, pick up on his feelings and respond in kind.

“Hey.”

 

“Welcome back.”

 

“Sorry-”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” you interrupted. He was always so apologetic with you. Smiling at your kind words delivered in a not-so-kind way, he walked inside and plopped down on the couch next to you. Lifting up his hip to pull out his wallet, you had a sudden image flash in your head, of you riding him, his hips lifting to thrust harder into you. You quickly had to look down at your phone, and then quickly closed your ebook. Dammit, reading erotica was not the right choice for tonight.

 

“Here, the usual, plus extra because I was late.” He handed you $100. You felt a little bad, knowing that he wasn’t exactly pulling in a lot of money either, but he always insisted on being fair for using up your time.

 

“I’ve given up arguing with you on this point, so thank you,” you said, putting the cash into your laptop bag.

 

“Thank  _ you _ , darlin’. Always savin’ me, I might as well call you my angel.”

 

You looked up to find him staring at you with a warm look, like he truly cared about you, like maybe you meant more to him than just a neighbor. The two of you stayed like that, looking into each other’s eyes for a moment before you looked away.

 

“Well, if you need anything else, anything at all, let me know,” you said shyly as you got up.

 

“Anything?”

 

You looked back at him, and he looked hopeful for a split second before turning away.

 

“What is it?” you asked. 

 

“Er, nothing,” he said too quickly as he got up to walk you to the door. 

 

But you didn’t move. Turning to face him, you took a step closer to him. “Tell me, Arthur. What do you need?”

 

You caught his eyes glancing down at your body again, and he licked his lower lip unconsciously as he looked away from you again.

 

You reached up and touched his cheek softly, turning his head back to you. You gave him a hard stare. The man was reticent, and you knew he would always put others first before his own needs.

 

You were silently hoping that  _ you _ were one of his needs tonight.

 

He leaned into your touch, his eyes fluttering shut as he just breathed, relishing your soft skin against him. Then he opened his eyes, the heat in his gaze warming your body.

 

“I need you. Stay with me tonight, please.”

 

You didn’t actually expect him to say that, to be honest. You had hoped. But now that you were faced with the reality of his words, you didn’t know what to say. The consequences were almost too much to think about. Was it worth it?

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve said that.” Arthur stepped away from you, taking your hand from his face, but he kept your hands in his. “You should probably go.”

 

You looked at his remorseful mien, the aura of defeat just engulfing this good man.

 

He was worth it. He was worth everything.

 

You tightened your grip on his hand and stepped closer to him. Without giving him a chance to react, you grabbed the back of his neck, pulled him down, and kissed him.

 

His reaction was delayed, but after a surprised grunt, he closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around you, and kissed you passionately in return. His lips were surprisingly soft as he melded with you, gently nipping your lower lip as he broke free for air.

 

“Let me shower first, get the grime offa me.”

 

You nodded, and he took your hand and led you to his bedroom. You sat on his bed, watching him open the closet to grab some sweatpants; you noticed that all of his clothing was tossed in a bit haphazardly.

 

“Be right back. Make yourself comfy,” he said, kissing you on the cheek before leaving the room.

 

As he showered, you looked around. You had never been in here before, but it looked like the rest of the apartment. There was a simple full sized bed, a desk, and rolling chair. You wondered if you should take off all your clothing, or let him watch you do it. You grew wet at the thought, so you decided to stay clothed for now. Laying back on the bed, you turned your head and spotted his journal, open to an empty page, on his desk. Feeling restless, you got up and walked over to it. You grabbed the pencil and started doodling an art nouveau heart in the corner of the page.

 

You heard him come in, the sound of the door locking behind him. Quickly dropping the pencil, you turned to look at him as walked over to you. He glanced down at the journal. 

 

“Cute,” he said, kissing your cheek. You realized that he was only in sweatpants, and you could see his bulge. Your mind broke a little as you imagined how big he could be. Arthur pulled you back from your thoughts as he tipped your chin up, forcing you to look up at him.

 

“You sure you want this?”

 

“I’m absolutely sure.”

 

He smiled before dipping his head down to kiss you again, reaching up to the straps of your tank top, slowly sliding them off your shoulders, his fingers skimming over your skin as he pulled your top down, exposing your breasts. He let out a shaky breath, bending down so he could trail kisses down your neck and chest, finally licking your sensitive nipple while thumbing the other one. He palmed your breasts and squeezed you gently.

 

“I love the way you feel in my hands,” he murmured as he stood back up to kiss you again. “So soft.” He stepped back and pulled the drawstring of his sweatpants, letting them slide off his hips. Your mouth watered as his cock sprung free, and you immediately went to your knees. You were so ready to worship his shaft; you had been thinking about it for far too long.

 

“Darlin’, what are you-” his words abruptly stopped when you engulfed him in your mouth, wrapping your lips around him and looking upwards at him lustfully. He just moaned as you worked your tongue around the tip of him, then started bobbing your head back and forth.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned as you reached up to fondle his balls, caressing his inner thigh with your other hand. He rested one hand on your head, petting you gently as he gripped the chair nearby to stay standing.

 

Soon you felt his hand take a fistful of your hair and pull you off his cock. “Gotta stop, I can’t take much more of your sweet mouth,” he rasped. Pulling you back to your feet, he pulled your top off and picked you up, tossing you onto the bed. You let out a soft squeak when you bounced onto the mattress.

 

Arthur crawled up onto the bed, prowling towards you like a wolf after its prey. You squeezed your legs together, your core pulsing with need. You could hear him letting out a low growl as he reached for your shorts and pulled them off with your panties in one movement. Now you were completely bare to him.

 

Gripping your knees, he spread you open and bent down, kissing a line up your thigh until he reached your slit. He licked along your opening, and flicked your clit. You gasped and pushed your hips towards him. Chuckling, he changed his grasp, holding you down by your thighs as he started sucking and licking your clit in earnest, drawing out all kinds of moans from you. Bringing your hand up to your mouth, you bit your knuckle in attempt to stay quiet. Your legs trembled, your body shook, and when he reached up to hold your other hand, entwining his fingers with yours, you couldn’t take it anymore. You came, sobbing into your hand as your hips twitched and your legs tightened around Arthur’s head. When you finally came down from your high, you fell limp to the bed, letting Arthur out from between your thighs.

 

“Sorry,” you breathed.

 

He smiled as he wiped your juices from his chin. “Don’t be sorry, sweetheart,” he said quietly. “I enjoyed it.” Moving back up your body to kiss you on the lips, he slipped two fingers inside of you, slowly stretching you as his kisses traveled down your neck to your nipples, where he stopped to tease them with his tongue and his other hand, building up your desire once more. He curled his fingers up into you, and you lifted your hips slightly, spreading your legs more.

 

“Please, I need you inside me,” you begged.

 

“Patience,” he chided, pushing a third finger inside of you. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I’m ready  _ now _ ,” you pleaded. You just wanted him inside you; you didn’t want to wait any longer.

 

Arthur laughed softly as he pulled his fingers out, using your juices to lube up his cock. “Alright, anything you want, angel.” He got up on his knees, gripped his shaft, and nudged your opening. You were slick and he easily went in at first, but then as his girth started to stretch you deeper inside, you writhed, your muscles not quite ready for his thickness.

 

“You alright? Should I stop?” he asked as he froze, stock still when you let out a barely audible cry.

 

“Yes, yes, please keep going,” you gasped. You wanted that sweet pain-pleasure; you wanted this moment to be burned into your sense-memory, never to be forgotten. Watching you for a few moments, he finally kept going, ever so slowly pushing inside of you until he was fully hilted between your legs. You wrapped your ankles behind his back, trapping him there. Feeling him twitch inside you, you smiled; he must like having your legs around him.

 

“You ready? I can’t be gentle after this. I need you too much,” he whispered in your ear.

 

“Fuck me,” you urged. “Give it to me any way you like.”

 

You didn’t need to ask him twice. Arthur’s hips moved with the strength of a bull, each thrust hitting deep and just right. His movements became faster as he lost control of himself, pounding you into the mattress as he buried his face in your neck. You could hear his low moans, his heavy breaths, and the best part, his murmurs of how good you were, how perfect you felt around him, how he never, ever, wanted to let you go.

 

“I’m gonna come,” he said softly, trying to pull away from you. You wrapped your arms around him and held him close.

 

“It’s safe, just fill me up,” you said.

 

Arthur just moaned in response and fucked you harder and faster until he suddenly let out a soft curse, thrusting twice more before crushing you to the mattress, unloading into you.

 

“Oh lord,” he mumbled after a few moments before rolling off you, taking you into his arms. “You are somethin’ else, angel.”

 

You turned in his arms, kissing him tenderly. “And you were wonderful.”

 

The two of you smiled at each other, and with each passing moment, you felt yourself falling more in love. 

 

And you didn’t regret a single thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, high honor Arthur, you so soft and romantic. Don't deny it, you darling man.


	3. Side B: Low Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur just wants you in his life, but right now, he wants you in his bed, and he'll say anything to get you there.

“Miss me, darlin’?”

 

“Very funny,” you said, trying not to laugh, but your grin gave you away. He smiled back at you, making you melt with how hot he looked. His white T-shirt had some grease stains from whatever car he had been working on, the fabric tight on his pecs and shoulders. His jeans were dark blue and hugged his hips, and as he sat down next to you on the couch, you could see his thigh muscles bulge against the fabric.

 

“I appreciate you always willin’ to help with Isaac,” he said.

 

“Not a problem, he’s a good kid.” 

 

He pulled out his wallet and handed you $100. “There’s a little extra too, ‘cause I was late.”

 

“Thanks,” you said, putting the money away in your laptop bag. “Long day?” you asked as you leaned back on the couch. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, resting his arms along the back of the couch. His hand was close enough to reach your head, and you felt him idly twirling his fingers around some of your hair.

 

“Yeah. But it was good.” He looked over at you, a heat in his stare that hadn’t been there before. “It’d be even better if you stayed.”

 

You gulped. Oh, how you wanted to. But you weren’t sure if it was the right thing to do. The consequences of this not working out were more than you were willing to risk.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

Arthur sat up and scooted closer to you, leaning in. His hand tightened in your hair a bit, his other hand reached out to caress your jawline. Your lips parted, and he stroked your lower lip gently with his calloused thumb.

 

You blinked and moved away from him. This couldn’t happen. You got up from the couch. “I’d better go,” you said, bending to pick your laptop, realizing too late that you were giving Arthur an eyeful of your ass as you bent over.

 

“I’ll double your pay if you stay tonight.”

 

You froze. That was money you could use. But would you do it? Could you sell yourself to him for that extra cash? You slowly stood up to your full height and looked down at him. He sat on the couch, looking casual, but the heat in his stare set your core on fire.

 

“Stay,” he crooned in that deep voice that you loved to hear. “I’ll make you feel good.”

 

You took a step closer. He sat up and took your hands in his. Tugging at you gently until you were standing between his spread legs, he wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you down until your knees were on the couch, straddling his lap.

 

“Is that a yes?” he asked as one of his hands gripped the back of your neck and slowly pulled you towards his lips.

 

It was like a moth being drawn to a flame, the bright heat too much for you to resist. Your lips parted in answer, and he took you in a consuming kiss, almost forcing his tongue inside your mouth. Your tongues battled for dominance as he crushed his lips to yours, devouring you as he pulled your body tighter to his, his hand wandering to your hips to pull you on top of the bulge in his jeans. You grinded against him, wanting more of his touch, just more of him. His hands grabbed your ass, squeezing it roughly.

 

“Fuck, I’ve wanted you for so long,” he whispered against your cheek before he went for your throat, licking a line down to your collarbone and nipping your skin. “You’ve been in my dreams for half a year.”

 

You leaned your head back and sighed as he started to pull up your tank top.

 

“Wait,” you said all of a sudden. “We can’t do it out here.”

 

“Hmm. You’re right. Got distracted.” Arthur wrapped his arms around you and picked you up effortlessly as he stood up and took you to his bedroom. He made sure the door was locked before taking you to the bed, falling on top of you to continue his assault on your body. He pulled off your tank top and started fondling your breasts, kissing and licking your nipples, teasing you with his thumb and fingers.

 

“Your tits are the best,” he murmured. “And your ass, too.” He reached under you and grabbed your ass again. Pulling away from you, he pulled your shorts and panties off quickly before falling back upon you. The rough fabric of his clothes rubbed against your sensitive skin.

 

“I can’t wait to take you,” he growled as he leaned back long enough to take his shirt off. His scent surrounded you, machine oil and musk, as he worked his way down your body, nipping and biting, leaving love marks on your skin. His grip on you was tight enough to bruise, and he slapped your breast lightly. You twitched and gasped. He smiled darkly at your reaction.

 

“Like it rough?” he asked as he started to play with your clit, pinching it a bit too hard. You arched your back and inhaled sharply in response. 

 

“Thought so,” he said as he forced two fingers inside of you. Though you were wet, you were tight, and the sudden intrusion made you flinch. You scooted back on the bed, but he pulled your ankle to bring you closer as he started to finger fuck you, watching you thrash on the bed, trying not to scream.

 

“That’s it, baby, give in to me,” he crooned as he thumbed your clit, bringing you to the edge before suddenly stopping, leaving you a heaving, sweaty mess.

 

Taking a step back, he grabbed you by the hair and pulled you off the bed, forcing you to kneel in front him. He unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock, stroking it a few times to get himself fully stiff. Then he reached down and put his other hand on the back of your head.

 

“I know you’ve wanted this. Don’t deny it.”

 

You couldn’t. All you could do was open your mouth and take his thick length down your throat. His hips twitched, trying not to choke you as you deepthroated him, but you still choked anyway; he was too thick for you. You pulled back and coughed before coming back to suck hard on his cock, loving the way he moaned and breathed your name every time you licked his sensitive head. When he finally grabbed you by the hair and pulled you away, you were running out of breath.

 

“Get up here,” he ordered, and you crawled back up onto the bed, but just as you were about to turn onto your back, Arthur suddenly slammed his body against yours, crushing you against the mattress face first. His cock pulsed against your ass, his body hard and heavy on top of yours. His skin was warm, his breath hot against your ear. He lifted his hips up and pulled your hips up with him, slipping a pillow under your stomach to prop you up. Then you felt the head of him push into your pussy from behind.

 

You squirmed underneath him, and he slapped your ass. “Stay still,” he growled, holding down your hips as he kept pushing into you. A cry escaped your lips, and he grabbed the other pillow and shoved a corner of it into your mouth. You did your best to adjust to his thickness, but it still burned; you weren’t ready for how big he was.

 

“Take it, sweetheart,” he grunted as he pushed the last inch into you. “You’re so tight, feels so good.” He didn’t give you time to adjust; he pounded brutally into you, taking his pleasure from you, wringing out your muffled cries with great joy.

 

“I love makin’ you scream,” he said in a low voice as he took you hard, lifting himself up to hold you down by your upper arms. “You’re such a good whore, ain’tcha?”

 

You moaned. 

 

“But I know,” he whispered into your ear. “You woulda let me fuck you anyway.” He thrust hard into you. “Ain’t that right, slut?”

 

You nodded and made a muffled “uh huh” sound. He had paid for you tonight, even though you would have given in for free. He pulled the pillow out of your mouth. 

 

“I know you wanted my cock, messin’ you up. Bet you want my cum too. Do ya?”

 

“Yes,” you replied, your voice raw from your screams. “Please cum inside me!” you whispered desperately.

 

Your begging made him snap; his grip on your arms tightened and he angled his thrusts deeper, rammed into you harder, until he came with a deep moan, muttering ‘fuck’ several times before he pulled out of you. You felt his seed spilling out of you onto your skin and felt like a porn actress; but part of you liked it.

 

“You look so pretty with my cum dripping out your used hole,” he said vulgarly. “I shoulda fucked you earlier. We coulda had so much fun.”

 

You turned to face him. You had no idea he was such a dirty man. But when he looked at you with that hunger in his eyes, your body responded in a way that left you breathless. You never had that reaction with anyone else. And you had to admit that you enjoyed it.

 

He reached out to cup your cheek. “Now, I know I offered you money, but, really, I just wanted you. I want us to try this.” He pulled you into his arms. “I’ll still give you the money because I said I would. But after this. I’ll take you out on a real date. Will you do it?”

 

You looked into his eyes, sparkling with an affection and a heat that you knew you would never get tired of.

 

“I’ll do it. Let’s try.”

 

His smile made you forget any reservations you may have had about starting a relationship with your neighbor. Everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is the low honor Arthur, who just wants to FUCK. But also have a relationship with you. But mostly fuck.  
> Anyway. This is a bad example of safe sex; remember to get your condoms and your pills before trying anything!


End file.
